


巴比伦河

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 无聊的现代故事
Relationships: 师生 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. 蓝岸

我遇见阿不思•邓布利多那一年，他无名无权，仅是一个任教没多久的讲师，在阶级森严的教授体系中格格不入。且因为女学生的追求被校长叫去谈话，此后见谁都格外彬彬有礼、恨不得离人三米，下了课就急匆匆夹着教案逃似的离开教室。

不过你得承认他的确长得好看：红发、蓝眼漂亮得锋利，总挂着一副拒人千里之外的礼貌微笑，行头讲究得像个没落的贵族。同系的大三女生私下里老模仿他讲话，被他一口英国腔调迷得颠三倒四，据说他是在剑桥郡的H大学一路读完博士，也不知道为什么会漂洋过海，来这个在欧洲人眼里轻浮浅薄的美洲大陆当教授。不少人猜测是因为要躲情债，我听见的时候差点一口可乐喷到邻座女生的衬衫上。

“怎么，你不觉得吗？”

雅各布嚼着薯条，大惊小怪地叫道。

我做了个让他小点声的手势，酒吧里看球的人已经扭过头来看我们了。

我没吭声。我对教授八卦不感兴趣。但雅各布不依不饶，一定要我表态，我只好说，“也许吧，我对这种事向来没谱。”

这回换雅各布不吱声了。他盯着我肩膀，目光呆滞像个傻子。我回头，倒吸一口气，因为阿不思·邓布利多本人正站在我身后，越过我，熟稔地和酒保招呼，“一杯玛格丽特。嗯……一杯啤酒，一杯果汁。”

他朝我眯眼笑，格外狡猾。我尴尬得手脚不知道往哪放，酒保把蓝色的玛格丽特递给他，啤酒推给雅各布，而果汁给我。

我感到被侮辱了。

我鼓起勇气看向他，“我已经到了喝酒的年龄。”

酒保来回看我们，含蓄地忍笑。

阿不思•邓布利多用他引述康德或海德格尔的语气回答我说：“校训第一条：小孩子少喝酒。”

上帝。

这简直能写入摩西十诫：第一，给后院除草；第二，切勿妄议教授八卦；第三，看起来像未成年也不许饮酒。

那天晚上究竟是多伦多踢赢了LA还是反过来，我是一点也记不清了。

我不知道别人是怎么化解在酒吧里遇见教授的尴尬，总之我小口小口喝着橙汁，免得一下喝完不知道该干什么，雅各布突然对球赛兴致勃勃，邓布利多在旁边和酒保闲聊。

我低着头不敢看他，他的红发在吧台蓝色灯管的照射下散发出一种梦幻迷离、但却扎眼的光晕，有好一会儿它们从红变蓝，又从蓝变红，我数着球灯变幻的节拍，无意识地咬着吸管。

他伸手把那根黑色吸管从我嘴里抽出来的时候我吓了一跳。塑料管被咬得开花，邓布利多指指我的嘴唇，我往擦得铮亮的吧台上一照，是出血了。

我耸耸肩，觉着是时候该离开这里。

我本想说谢谢你的果汁，但再想又来气，于是拽了围巾和雅各布匆匆离开了因为进球大吵大闹的人群。一路上雅各布叽里呱啦自己说的开心，我只觉得脑子嗡嗡响，嘴唇被他的指腹碰到的地方还是热的，明天有抒情诗歌鉴赏课，我理应把叶赛宁背得滚瓜烂熟，然而，我脑子里只剩球赛解说员激动的脏话，以及球队的名字。LA Galaxy。Galaxy。像吧台上那道晃眼的蓝光，现在仍在我的视网膜上留下泛光的残余。

我懒得洗漱，七晕八素躺回床上。窗帘敞开，星空像呕吐物一样哗啦啦地倾泻，铺满了头顶上空，似乎是有一颗流星划过，我赶紧许愿，让我再也别撞见阿不思·邓布利多。

第二天醒来时我意识到这是不可能的。

PHIL567是逃不掉的必修课。只能感谢上lecture的阶梯教室常年开放后门，迟到早退的学生可以不引人注目地潜入教室后排，神不知鬼不觉，只要别和讲台上的人对上视线，几乎就能毫无存在感地来去自如。

我叼着面包慌慌张张踩着上课铃跑进教室，那人就站在讲台上，气定神闲地打量着周五早上困蔫蔫的一批预备哲人，金发碧眼的女孩过分热情地和他打招呼，他挂着那副无可挑剔的、为人师表的微笑回礼，早上好，安娜贝尔。

噢，对，他也是为数不多能叫出所有学生名字的教授之一。

他的课很受欢迎，只能容纳百来个人的冷门小系教室每次都人头济济。很多人隔着窗子也要看一看这位传闻中的风流教授一眼，而我找了个小角落，在他的课上睡着了。

我不是有意犯困，但昨晚做了噩梦，一整晚悬浮在海水里，又暗又冷，明知是做梦却没法醒来，神经一直紧绷着，就连无意识地背诵课表这样的心里暗示也没有用。虽然I大才刚开学，我已经见过很多次L城凌晨四点的天空。

我躺在床上，手脚冰凉，又是那个梦。那原本是莉塔的噩梦，不是我的。不知道什么时候开始我被她的恐惧扼住喉咙，无法呼吸。

莉塔是我遇见的人里最不喜欢讲述她自己的，虽然我也不认识什么人。唯一一次她主动提起自己的家庭，她有个同父异母的弟弟。她对他没感情，但父亲托付给她照顾，漂洋过海时发生海难，奇怪的、泰坦尼克号沉没的现代事故，她坐上救生艇活下来，她弟弟没有。溺海的梦一直纠缠她。她详细和我描述过那种下沉的感觉，铺天盖地的浪潮，周围全是水，越往下蓝色越深，没有底，底是黑的，就一直往下坠落，那种失重的感觉让胃止不住痉挛。

后来她飞机失事，掉进大西洋。

是从那时起，她的噩梦变成了我的。

为了尽快修满学分，我一学期修了九门课。我以为不过是些形而上学，认知论、语言哲学、伦理学和逻辑学，只是教授并不因为才刚开学就对作业含糊。不过两周的课，我已经堆了六七本书要读，三四篇essay要写。我在H大上完第一年，后休学，再申请I大发现好多课都已经在第一年学过，I大很宽容地让我从大三开始读。

于是，在大一新生愉快展开orientation的欢迎周，我在读书；社团开始招新，我在读书；宿舍楼下披萨店开学惠顾两刀一个的活动结束了，我还在读书。

雅各布和我分同一间宿舍，他看不惯我闷在书桌前皱眉苦读，每天总要拉我去处放风。

我拿着麦当劳的苹果派在图书馆门前坐着，看雅各布和形形色色的人打招呼。他总要向别人介绍我是他的朋友，虽然我们只是在mailing list上给对方发了住房邀请，除了去过几次酒吧，没别的交情。那些人里面有个叫Tina的姑娘话不多，每次都站在最边缘，不知道在想什么。出一种同病相怜的错觉，我同她有过几次来往。

雅各布社交完，陪我在台阶上坐下。远处走来一个金发的教授，打扮十分朋克，皮靴、柳钉、封闭式马甲外衣，不知道的还以为是乐队主唱。

“喏，那是文学院的格林德沃教授。搞德语文学的。虽然看起来不好惹，又是德国人，但非常受欢迎，而且据说本人很开放，有学生在长岛的gay bar看见过他。”

我远远望了一眼，他也朝我这边看。我打了个寒战，把苹果派的包装纸叠好，丢进垃圾桶。

那眼神有十足的攻击性，还好我对晦涩的德语文学也没什么兴趣。

“谢谢提醒，下次见了一定记得绕道走。”

那天晚上，我正好写完邓布利多的作业，选了胡塞尔和心理主义做选题，《逻辑研究》虽然总是被当做反面教材，但认识论从神秘学的角度却有一定的研究价值。我玄而又玄地写了长长一篇，因为太顺利还超了字数，写完发现已经凌晨了，收件箱一堆红点邮件也懒得看，直接上传发送了事，自然也没看到宿舍网络维护的通知。

I大靠海，多雨又潮湿，我们宿舍在连绵不绝的雨水下不堪重负，开始漏雨。雅各布有时回镇上他祖母的面包店里，周末并不在学校，我把论文纸翻乱，终于找到了已经没电的手机。

给校工打了电话，说工作日来修，明天是周日，看起来还得下雨。我愁得不行，正好Tina打电话来，说文学院抢到了不少戏剧社的票，问我想不想看戏，她有多余的票。

我答应她有时间就去，转而问她有没有给斜顶房屋补漏的方法。她顿了一下，说，不如来我和奎妮这里住一晚吧。

我停顿的时间更长。思来想去，不想睡在被水淹的床铺上，就只能投奔Tina。于是我带了几盒巧克力做谢礼，顺着导航找到了Tina的公寓。

几天之后，漏水是修好了，可冰箱空了。

开车去mall买东西，车又抛了锚。

生活。刚从一个坑里爬出来，又掉进另一个。

我打电话给雅各布，他倒是爽快，帮我把车拖走维修，又买了满满两袋食材塞满冰箱。虽然只是些速冻食品，但总比什么也没有强。我开始后悔为什么不拿着忒休斯在机场给的银行卡，买辆好点的车。做人不能太决绝，尤其不能跟钱过不去，即使你是个怪胎，也要争取当个有钱的怪胎。

后来邓布利多说，愤世嫉俗是rich boy的特权时，我彻底被冒犯了。这觉悟从我口里说出来，是成长，从他口里说出来，那是对我自由意志的打压。

他虽然这么说，但好像很乐见其成，对我某些偏激的政见也不反驳，只是劝我别总把刀锋对着自己。

他一开始就看穿了我。我在他面前感觉浑身赤裸，这才想逃，想避开那带着探寻的目光的凝视，从我的躯体里能剥离出什么样的灵魂呢？假如真的有，它该气喘吁吁、快要溺死了吧。

车还没修好，另一个坑又在前面等着我。

作业截止日过后几天，邓布利多在下课时问我为什么没交作业。我一愣，我交了啊。

我没收到。他说，麻烦你再去查查邮箱。

我回到家，发现那篇论文正好端端在草稿箱里躺着。漏雨那夜断网，邮件没发出去。但草稿的日期确是在deadline前三天就完成了，第二天我急急忙忙跑去他办公室解释，他在氤氲的白雾背后温和地看着我，等我慌慌张张全部说完后，笑了笑，交一份纸质版给我吧。

我感觉自己像个傻子。他确实有本事，回回噎得我说不出话来。

两周后我又在他的课上睡着了。

下课后他单独留下我，让其他学生都很吃惊。

我睡眼惺忪地想是不是回回上课睡觉得罪他了，但他只是把论文还给我，一个漂亮的分数。

教室人都走光了，有些空旷。他拉上遮光窗帘，擦掉黑板上的粉笔字，等我读完评语，回头对我说，写得不错。

我没料到会这样，懵懂地点头，他笑了，抚平我睡得翘起的头发。

我拿着论文往外走，他锁上教室门跟上来。

晚上很忙吗？他问。

我愣了一下，意识到他竟然在关心我。

不过这倒也符合他完美先生的要求，适度关心学生，尤其是哲学系的学生。五年前同系有个男生沿着一号公路开车到海里，是个大四的学长。

他看出来什么了吗？我从没对任何人说过。Tina也没有。

我……在吃药。我老实答道，药效关系，晚上要么失眠，要么做噩梦。睡不睡都一样。

他关切地看着我。这样做虽然没有用，但那眼神好像在我心上捏了一把，酸胀酸胀的。我又想逃了。

抱歉。我匆匆丢下一句道歉往走廊反方向跑掉了。

我的车送去修理，修车店效率格外低下。直到冰箱又空空如也，都没有通知我去取车。雅各布不住这里了，这几天他回镇上面包房帮忙，因为他祖母中风，料理不开。

于是我只能在寒风中等半小时一班的公交车。我瑟缩在广告牌角落，一连打了好几个喷嚏。

失眠令我很虚弱。

我走得急，忘记戴围巾，只能往手心里呵气。这种该死的天气没人愿意出门，但实在弹尽粮绝。唉。

Tina很愿意提供帮助，但我不能老上姑娘那儿。门房老小姐要是发现……我打了个寒战。

远远地，一辆白色的雪弗兰开过来，在我眼前慢慢减速。我靠在站牌柱子上歪着头看，那辆车停在路边，摇下了车窗。

是邓布利多。

我叹了口气。怎么老是碰到他，邪门。

我慢慢走过去，勉强挤出一个微笑，先生。

我正好去趟超市，你也一起来吧。

我犹豫着，不知道这样到底好不好。

他下车，替我拉开副驾的车门，上车。他说。

好霸道哦，不装了吗。我瞥了他一眼。他重新坐回驾驶位，然后突然凑过来，肩膀压在我心口，我有些喘不过气来，心里还能胡思乱想，因为他的侧脸几乎擦过我的头发，我更清晰地看到他下颚的轮廓线，美丽、锋锐，像一支射向空中的箭矢。

车里很闷，我的心脏跳得厉害，以为他要吻我。

错觉。

他在替我系安全带的时候偏过头看我，我实在受不了那种眼神，于是别过脸不看他。

怎么冻成这样。多大人了还不会照顾自己。

他把暖气开大，车里放着一首老歌，恬静、安详，我听着熟悉，跟着哼唱起来。

是Bobby Farrell的Rivers of Babylon。欢快的歌曲，唱歌的犹太囚徒背井离乡。异乡人的歌，倒是很合适。

听过？这回他没有看我，只是平稳地开车。

我嗯了一声。我母亲喜欢。小时候家里唱片机几乎都是这种歌。

还有更早，二十年代的歌曲的唱片，她似乎很迷恋那个早已逝去的年代。

回程谁也没说话，一路上少有车辆，只有一条河，以及把河流高高围起的摩登建筑。我倚在窗边，白气在车窗上凝成冷雾，夕阳从天空的腹部层层褪色，愈到地平线颜色愈深，放射状的橙红色光芒笼罩着沉睡在暮色里的山峦和海岸线，我模模糊糊地想着这好像不是来时的路。

去看看海。邓布利多说。

我们在公路旁边把车停下。

海边很冷，刚下车门我就打了个喷嚏。海风是咸的，带着一股生涩的腥味。从前忒休斯喜欢与我去白崖。那里的海也和这里一样蓝。太阳完全落下去了，整片海和天空连成深蓝浅蓝的一片。我沿着海岸行走，风迎面吹来，像夹杂盐粒的小刀。

忽然，温暖的织物裹住了我的脸颊。邓布利多从背后把围巾拢在我肩上，裹住我裸露的皮肤。

他都是这样的吗？他的善意从不给人拒绝的机会？

我在原地停了一下。待他系好围巾，又往前走。蓝色的海岸线蜿蜒曲折，漫长看不到尽头。

我突然感受到某种事物的召唤，开始奔跑。

我往海里跑，浅浪溅湿了我的短靴，然后越没越高，小腿，膝盖，大腿，我已经半个人埋进了海里。邓布利多，哈哈，我听不见他的声音，风真大。

他最后在礁石旁捉住我，气喘吁吁的，头发都湿了，看起来很狼狈。

你做什么？他听着挺生气，好像看出来了我在做什么。

我开始笑。我觉得挺好笑的。于是我大声笑了起来，好像这辈子从没这么开怀大笑过。

他拧干我们身上的湿衣服，又重新变得温和、镇静。

我说，回去吧。

他深深看了我一眼。回去吧，纽特。他说。


	2. 午夜弥撒

他把车停在教学楼底下。

我步行回宿舍，他去办公室取学生交上来的论文带回家批改。我们在早早挂上圣诞节装饰的雪松下道别，圆拱的门廊上，槲寄生的铃铛铃铃作响。

说完再见我已精疲力竭。回到宿舍，床头灯还亮着，是自己早上忘记关掉，却给人一种家里有人等我回来的错觉。换下透湿的长裤和短靴，趴在桌上听没有歌词的钢琴曲。这音乐也忧郁得可怕，像棉花一样把整个世界隔绝在外，令人眼盲耳聋。奇怪的是，我竟毫无睡意，即使身体已疲惫不堪，思维却还是清醒的，仿佛我身体里的什么东西极力想挣脱肉身的牢笼，不顾一切地朝自由飞去。然而我不是那些鸟，没有轻盈的骨骼和迎风招展的翼，重力像铁链一样把我牢牢拴在地面上。

我又想起那个开着车从一号公路冲进海里的学长。他的心里一定住着一只鸟，不然何以如此决然、头也不回地冲破了俗世的束缚？Tina说起他，肉眼可见的与众不同。他时常自说自话，扮演着两个不同的角色，一个想要把另一个从自我中扯拽出来，却彼此都在沉重的负压下挣扎。为什么不像莉塔那样，选择一些可以牢牢抓在手里的东西？哲学、诗歌、文学，无他，纳喀索斯在水中的倒影罢了。美也好，痛也罢，前人的文字皆成后代移植自我痛苦的土壤，就像莎士比亚的至理名言，大的火焰会熄灭小的火焰，大的痛苦，也能掩盖小的痛苦。

我抓起钥匙出门找酒喝。

L城的天空很蓝，没有大都市的光污染，晚上还能看见星空。I大和绝大多数美国学校一样坐落在人迹罕至的荒郊野岭，平时购物都要开车出门让人头疼，现在我却从这片静谧中找回一些安慰。

Fairyland凌晨四点打烊，现在还有不少人。我要了杯啤酒，找了个人少的角落坐下，侍者送酒来，点燃桌上的蜡烛。我走很久的路来这里，只图个安静。却也不要太安静，窸窸窣窣的说话声，很轻，很有礼貌，这间酒吧里甚至没有一直放着球赛的电视机，装潢用的是隔音的木板，被红酒浸过的木桌，甚至吧台上还摆着木雕天使——上个世纪欢乐年代的风格。

屋子里很暖和，我支着脑袋昏昏欲睡。三点钟的时候还有人进来，我抬眼，却看到格林德沃和一个黑发绿衣的美艳女人。我又开始头疼，想要不引人注目地走掉，但事与愿违，我起身时打翻了酒杯，响声引得人人侧目。

我拢了拢围巾，只觉芒刺在背。那两人坐在吧台，我穿过他们，格林德沃却扯住我的胳膊，“小子，你的围巾从哪来的？”

我一声不吭，把他的手指一根根从我胳膊上掰掉，引得那女人发笑。

“你别欺负人家小孩儿。”

格林德沃盯着我，似笑非笑，“相反。我这不是怕他被那家伙给祸害了。”

“挺酸的。”法国女人嚼着薄荷叶子说道。

“哼，你看他现在对你好，以后想起来都是伤人的刀子。”

我头也不回地走出了童话镇。

雅各布第二天早晨回宿舍的时候，在浴池里发现睡着的我，以为我淹死。他说他从没见过有人洗澡能差点把自己弄死的，我呛了几口水，含糊地摆摆手。

我还不至于死的这么荒谬。

我问他他的祖母情况怎么样。他说暂时没有生命危险，只不过半个身子僵直，只有半边的脸和一只手能动了。说话时雅各布很是低落了一阵，不过他想起来还有作业没有写完，反倒没时间继续伤心了。

我把奎妮给他留的字条交给他，他乱忙了一阵，把自己的书桌收拾的能看见桌面了，你替我念念吧，他说。

我展开叠了四叠的信纸，扫了一眼，还给他，我觉得你还是自己看吧。

他疑惑地看我一眼，结果字条。我推门出去，听到他在房间里半是甜蜜半是杀猪一样的嚎叫。我满脑子都是奎妮那一手圆滚滚的胖体字，什么甜心、蜜糖、亲亲小可爱，感觉像是被丢进枫糖浆罐子泡的一身黏糊糊的蜜。

他们第二天下午出去约会，从早到晚雅各布都挂着一脸的傻笑，他骑车去甜品店买拐杖糖，塞满口袋，像个圣诞老人。我对着他列出的约会清单一样样念，花准备好了吗？头发要需要再打理一下吗？车昨天加满了油，别担心，记得只点小份的牛排……

雅各布终于出门了。我如释重负地躺回床上。

醒来时已经暮色四合。手机上有个未接电话。是忒休斯。

我思来想去，还是给他打了过去。

提示音滴嘟——滴嘟响了很久。就在我以为他不会接起的时候，忒休斯的声音从通讯的另一头响了起来。

“纽特？”

我嗯了一声。

“你给我打电话，我睡过去了。”我说。

“噢……没什么要紧事。”他答。“只是快圣诞了，妈妈问你今年回不回家。”

“她可以亲自来问我、我是说，如果你有别的什么要单独告诉我的话。”

我很不自在的说完了这句话，那边是一阵长久的沉默。电流的白噪音背后，是海浪一潮又一潮上涌、拍击崖壁的声音。

“你在哪儿？”我问。

“白崖。”

他很快答道。

“我们小时候来过这儿，记得吗？”他声音很低，听起来很疲惫。是又加班了吗？

“我记得。那时候爸爸还在。”我们并不经常谈起这些。

“我老想起那个飞机模型。我们争抢时，它掉进海里。那时候你哭了，说原来它不会飞。”

我记得那架飞机模型。是忒休斯在手工课上做的，格罗斯特流星。老师夸赞他，因为那架飞机确实做得很好，漆上的很漂亮。父亲开车带我们去白崖，我和忒休斯在草坪上驾驶它，我想把它投入空中，看它是否能滑翔。忒休斯说你会把它摔坏的。我们打斗起来，滚到悬崖边。我眼疾手快，捉住飞机的机翼，将它往空中一抛。风把它刮走。它在天空中摇摇欲坠，最后被翻滚的白浪吞没。

爸爸很担心，怕我们掉下去。我不记得我哭了。

那段时间我停了药，精神恹恹，愈发嗜睡。我仅有的精力全部拿来应付课业，只是堂课也不再去上，交完论文就算大功告成。我感觉自己被打碎，每天早上痛苦地把自己一片片拼好，在人群中勉力维持着一整个的我，生怕走着走着，就摊碎在地上。

有时我开车去海边，想起忒休斯，也想起邓布利多。我很久没见过他，感觉很平静。再不要见他了，我对自己说。

后来他邀请我同他一起去纽约参加学术研讨会，我还是答应了。

我们并排坐在飞机上，云层逐渐变得稀薄，最终升到平流层。雷雨云像爆炸后的核弹，紫黑色，电流此起彼伏的劈亮，仿佛是那一团无机质生物的外骨骼。飞机受到波动，摇晃，一些人开始慌张，小声低语。空乘人员收起大家的纸杯。

我躺回座位上，邓布利多侧着脸，凝视着那团紫黑色的云。

他沉默的时候像一个坍塌的黑洞，所有光线和声音都逃不过，玻璃映出他倦怠的眼睛。这和他上课时的状态截然不同。和邓布利多比起来，那团轰鸣闪亮雨云反倒更加鲜活。

你为什么不来上我的课？他突然问我。

我睁开眼，他看起来依旧温和，并不像是生气了的样子。

谁的课我都没有去。我答。

他没有再追问。

我梦见多佛的白崖。海鸥在天空上飞，大地长满绿色的眼睛。海水冰凉、湿润、下沉。奥菲利亚只能往水里去，而非上升奔腾的火中，生与死在海水和天空之间同样被割裂。我痛苦地睁开眼，发现他握着我的手，一下一下拍抚着。

你做噩梦了。他说。

他把自己的毯子盖在我身上。我还是觉得冷，就像在海水里泡过一样。

我的手在抽搐。而那其实算不上一个噩梦，只是悬浮、漂流，我应该习惯。但他握着我的手，那感觉这样好。他掖了掖从我肩上滑落的毛毯，把手松开了。

学术研讨会还是讲老掉牙的海德格尔。一群西装革履衣冠禽兽在会场里读论文，把无解的问题抛来抛去。我坐在后排，看邓布利多上台讲话。他不念稿子，信手拈来，很自如的样子。提问也很热烈，他的回答让会场哄笑数次。完美。激情、理性和幽默的结合。Presentation满分案例，我要是教授，都忍不住拍手叫好。

我厌倦地打了个哈欠，希望他赶紧结束这场表演，因为我快要装不下去了。

中场休息的时候他被人拉住攀谈。我从后门溜出去，给他发了条短信，独自去街上闲逛。我走进博物馆，一个展柜一个展柜看过去，几乎不记得什么东西。也好，不需要多余的感动来耗费我的心神。

走出博物馆的时候下起了雨，我等了一会儿，雨越下越大。我叹气，竖起大衣领子冲下台阶，淋着雨穿过四十号大街，回到我们落脚的旅店。

半夜的时候我开始发烧。翻来覆去睡不着，去吧台倒水。我躲进层层帘幕后的落地窗台，夜晚，纽约的街道亮着灯，车辆从上面驶过，像穿行的河流。

邓布利多从床上下来，把我从窗帘背后捉出来，他的手好凉。他摸了摸我的额头，淋了雨。他说，你发烧了。

我深以为然，认同地点点头。他把被子抱过来给我裹上，自己开始穿衣服出门。

刚过十二点，只有几家二十四小时连锁店还开着门，我说，算了，明天再说吧，而他已经离开了。

他买来药，又向门房借了体温计。

我叹了口气，没必要为我做到这样。

他不理我，只让我张嘴把药喝了。我回到床上，还是冷，他见我睡不着，把壁灯点燃了与我闲聊。他讲了些什么我记不清了。我只记得他的手很凉。

去年我在伦敦，遇见一个落魄的意大利女子，她来与我搭讪，手也是这样凉。

那时我终日游迹街头，并不想与人有过多纠缠，她央求我留她在咖啡馆坐一会儿，不然，对面的男人会打她。

我买了两杯咖啡，听她讲自己从那不勒斯的村落里被人拐带出来，说是要给她介绍一份工作，没想到。呵。她笑起来，凉得很。

最后她掐灭香烟，望着玻璃窗出神。街上行人来来往往，四五点，正是写字楼下班的时候。

我也应当有那样的选择。她说。

当然。我握了握她的手。她的手心是凉的。

再过几日便是圣诞节，然而邓布利多向前台续住了几日，并没有要走的意思。他说我不适合长途旅行，我看了他半晌，我只是发烧，还没到快病死的程度。

别胡说。他又用手探我的额头。我别过脸。

精神好些的时候我们会去中央公园散步，晚上到邻近的法国餐馆用晚餐。他说自己没什么家人，唯一一个弟弟，是不想与他共度圣诞的。

“委屈你今年圣诞要和我一起过了。”他半开玩笑地说道。我觉得他似乎有点紧张。

平安夜那日我醒的很早，听见他在套间的厨房里捣鼓着什么玩意儿，乒乒乓乓一阵响动，我凑过去看，原来是在做蛋奶酒。邓布利多笨手笨脚的，把鸡蛋壳连同蛋黄一起敲进碗里，现在正拿镊子把碎片一点点挑出来。

笑什么。他回过头来。

我摇了摇头，接过打蛋器。

有一年圣诞，忒休斯和莉塔把我和爸妈都接到他们的小公寓里，我头一次看莉塔下厨。她很安静地搅着蛋液和面粉，炉子里烤着水果蛋挞，溢出温热的香味。我记住了她做蛋奶酒的方法，放适量的糖、淡奶油和豆蔻粉，把它们和蛋黄混合，加热，再冷却。邓布利多适时从玻璃架上递来朗姆酒。

味道奇迹般还不错。

那天晚上我们说好去五十八街的St.Partick教堂望午夜弥撒。然邓布利多午后实在困倦，一觉睡到天黑，我不忍叫醒他，便自己出去了。人不多，都自行寻了座位，跪在祷告长椅上。我在圣母像前站了一会儿，点燃一只蜡烛，然后在praying list上写莉塔的名字。她一定会不屑一顾的，我心里笑道，但我想，假如能抓住一点什么，倒也是好的。

弥撒开始后不久，邓布利多找了过来，在缄默的人群中一眼看到我。

我怀疑他是否有某种魔力，我在他面前什么也藏不住，不管躲到哪他都能找到我，就像很多年前在公学里莉塔也有这样的本领。

我怀念她，在这个雨天格外想她。那时她喜欢坐在落了灰的旧教室里对着玻璃窗发呆，窗台上放了一只肮脏的玻璃瓶，有时它被莉塔的手心捂热，有时瓶子里装着甲虫。她把蜻蜓蝴蝶甲虫和蚂蚱都关在里面过，只是他们活不长久，后来她学会把昆虫的尸体做成简陋的标本，用大头针扎在毡板上。

我看了觉得疼，我不喜欢看活的东西死去，也不爱看他们受苦挣扎。她体贴地从不在我面前折磨它们。我们不怎么说话，只是意识到彼此的存在。这对我们来说很重要，怪胎都需要知道这世界上还有和自己一样怪的人。看，我自诩反叛者，不愿被世俗规矩驯化，到头来还是在寻找认同感，两个冷血的人依靠着彼此取暖，着实太可悲。有阳光的下午我们在树影下看书，背靠背抵着，我能感受到她衬衫下尖锐的骨骼，她吻我的后颈，我颤抖，像是被捏住翅膀。

那些蝴蝶的翅膀在光线里显得透明。

它们挣扎、翻飞，像一页页泛黄的书页。最后它们一动不动，被扫地的老头皱着眉清理出去。

莉塔盯着蝴蝶翅膀，很美吧。她说。她就是有这么残忍。她喜欢看别人受苦。我怀疑她也是看我受苦，所以才选择亲近我，但我眯着眼，看见她长长的睫毛上下扑闪，我觉得她像受了伤却不知道伤口在哪流血的野兽。我觉得她可怜。

我说，是的，很美。

回过神来的时候邓布利多正凝视着我。我意识到自己在流泪。但我并不感到哀伤，只是突然想起很久之前发生的事。他那样凝视我，我的骨骼便溶解。我在他的眼里成为一个不属于自己、甚至不存在于这世界上的别人。

我是谁？

我是否像那些挣扎的昆虫一样，一直以来透过玻璃瓶看外面的世界，无论如何挣扎也没法逃脱，只能拼命抓住点什么，就算是系在脖颈上的绳索，也想抓紧了，像溺水的人抓住一根浮木。

他走进来，皮鞋沾了雨，深一块浅一块。牛津鞋、布洛克纹，慢条斯理、温文尔雅。人们在唱圣诗。声音在高阔的穹顶下一圈一圈回荡开。他在祷告椅上坐下，借肩膀给我靠，我像那时在公交站牌下那样犹豫，不过这里没有别人，除了那个高高在上神，谁也不认识我们。我倚在他的肩膀上，听见他呼吸声平和、绵长，心跳也平稳。

在想什么？他问。

我闭了闭眼。

一个朋友。我答道。

回旅馆的路上我在水洼旁滑了一脚，差点摔倒。从二十五街开始他一直牵着我的手。

无言。

这一年的最后一个电话是来自母亲，她在大西洋彼岸打电话给我，是凌晨五点。

忒休斯自杀了。


	3. 灯火将熄

若要追溯那场悲剧的源头，无论如何都带有浓重的宿命色彩；因为不管多少次沿着记忆的河岸逆流而上，试图通过蛛丝马迹的征兆来证明他的道路有迹可循，其结果都是徒劳。

忒休斯，值得信赖的好警探；工作认真，年年高升，深得局长的器重。他做事一丝不苟，严格按照章程来安排他的一切行动，精密得像一台仪器，以至于人们难以想象他竟然会偏离预期的轨道。

那天晚上，他照例加班，处理连篇累牍的文件，锁上档案室的门。窗玻璃后暮色很深，他取车，没有回常住的公寓，而是往东行，一小时后抵达白崖。他拿手枪射击自己的头颅，然后跌进海里，被翻滚的海浪卷走。

人们没有发现他的尸体，那一带冬季风浪太大，搜救船无法展开大规模打捞。

不用怀疑，这就是他给自己安排妥当的计划，就像日程表上的某项工作。我相信他为了实施自己的死亡终章一定筹备了很久，准备工作的交接、突发事件的处理，以及不动声色地让母亲接受这一事实。 忒修斯从来都不做心血来潮的事。

那么，我又想发掘出什么讯息呢？

回到一切开始的地方，某个夏日，在伊斯特伯恩的海滩上，我们三人扮演希腊戏剧里的各色人物，连人数都完美，我们，莉塔、忒休斯和我，互为祭品、神明和信徒，就连满月之夜小镇上演奏和歌的流浪歌手的和喷泉池边的爱侣，都似乎是由我们想象而扮演出来的角色。夏夜，十点整天还是亮的。浅金色的沙滩上孩童白日里搭建的沙堡仍高高矗立，在一浪又一浪海水的侵蚀下逐渐失去花园和吊桥，最终坍塌为层层滩涂，水波似的一圈一圈漾开。

他怎么会爱上她？那段日子，莉塔长时间和我待在一起，久到我都记不清她是否甚至和忒休斯说过一句话。而一种我无法理解的东西在他们之间种下了因果。

爱情，一个和效率、实用性完全背道而驰的概念，与忒修斯分隔的另一种文明，像魔鬼一样附身在他身上，使他如凡子一样神魂颠倒，而表面仍不动声色。

是的，就是那种天塌于眼前却始终面不改色的镇定，让所有人都忽视了他内心的痛苦，他无声的叫喊，宛如蝴蝶扑闪透明的翅膀。他的求救。

“你知道你不能一直任性下去。”他忧郁地看着我，仿佛看着一个自甘堕落、大逆不道的人，而这个人是他弟弟。

我默不作声，想起他在我十五岁那年突如其来在餐桌上宣布，他报名参加了志愿军，明天一早就要前往加泰罗尼亚。

“那你呢？”我问道，“你去西班牙打仗之前怎么不告诉我一声？自顾自地走掉，生怕失去某个光荣赴死的机会。”那就像是刻在他骨子里。他对死的漠不关心。

他叹了口气。

“我不指望你理解我。”

他的理想是一些纯粹的东西。这个世界很糟糕，但仍有一些纯粹的事物。可就连这些事物也注定消失，也许他所隐秘期望的永恒只能在时间之外找到。忒休斯，可悲的忒休斯，他与我是多么相像。

“你羞于启齿，”我反唇相讥，“是因为你发现自己的理想破碎了，然后反过来教导我要认清现实。”

他点燃香烟，望着窗外一言不发地吐了几个烟圈。房间里都是鼠尾草燃烧的气味。

“要下雨了。”他说。

我若稍加观察，便会发现他夹着香烟的手指在轻微地颤抖。忒休斯从西班牙回来之后的很长一段时间里，他无法忍受尖锐、猛然的声响。门被大风关上的震动会使他大惊失色，浑身发抖；亮光也容易惊吓到他。从战场上回来的人都会留下痕迹。这就是他从战场上带回的东西，恐惧。

有某种东西鬼魂一样纠缠着他，我的哥哥不再嘲笑我晚上睡觉曾整夜开灯，母亲吻我额头时仍把我当孩子，我瞧见他倚在房门口的眼神，似乎也希望受到那样的对待。

但他已经长大了，失去了被宠爱和安抚的资格，实际上自父亲去世后（那时他多大？十一岁？十二岁？）他理所应当而又十分残酷地成熟了，像一颗外表鲜亮的、空心的果子。

但他没有让自己偶尔的失常影响他的工作。

他依然果决，勇敢，头脑冷静，协助侦破了好几起悬而未决的疑案，抓了一大堆各派势力安插在伦敦的间谍。那段时间简直令人不敢置信，鞋匠、剧院导演、卖报纸的人，也许就连给你上课的法文老师都有着双重身份。我和母亲很少在家里见到他。

有一天他病倒了，发起了高烧。是莉塔送他回来，她找了份临时的差事，上班时偶尔会在局里碰见忒休斯。她送忒休斯回来时，后者一言不发，脚步虚浮，近乎失魂落魄的，家庭医生发现他大量注射过吗啡。

菲利斯医生很生气，他不知道忒休斯是从哪来的吗啡，再这么下去，会要了他的命。他留下母亲嘱咐注意事项，给他挂了药水，收走了他的镇静剂。莉塔从门框里晃出来，对菲利斯医生说，还给他吧。没有镇静剂会让他丢掉工作。

她是在盥洗室的洗手台前发现浑身抽搐的忒休斯的。他的状态糟糕透顶，面色苍白，瞳孔大睁，双手抖如筛糠，努力想从铁盒中取出一玻璃管药剂。他几乎连铁盒都拿不稳。再过一会儿就有人来，若是被人发现忒休斯·斯卡曼德因为枪响受惊，他在警局里所做的一切全都会化为泡沫。莉塔走了进来，她敏锐的目光似乎能串联起所有原因和结果，然而她一言不发，把玻璃管的盖子掰开，将药剂灌进忒休斯的喉咙，他好了起来，不再颤抖，出了一身冷汗。

他看着莉塔，对方耸耸肩，没有人来过，没有人看见过你。

他想要叫住她，然而镜子已经空了。

我又一次踏上英格兰灰白色的土地。天空像长石一样冷硬，街边的树光秃秃的，枝杈横生，长得乱七八糟。

我见到母亲时，她正在和教区牧师谈话。棺木停在灵堂正中央，周围的器具全都用白床单罩起来了。盆景在落叶。枯叶子擦着地板飞到后院里。她看见我，颔首致意。我松了一口气，但又为此感到内疚。

母亲很冷静。她虽然哀恸，但很冷静。她把为父亲服丧的黑色套裙又取出来穿上，隔了数十年，送走自己的丈夫，又送走自己的长子。她一手安排了葬礼和后事，由于寻不到遗体，棺木里放着的仅是一套忒休斯常穿的西装。忒修斯像她，所以她了解他，比他自己更加了解。莉塔飞机失事的那年夏天，母亲恳求我留在伦敦的家里。那时我本来打算去里昂上夏校 。

“你……多陪陪你哥吧。他一个人我怕他熬不过去。”

但那时忒修斯出奇冷静，就像平安夜母亲给我打电话一样。

空难发生前，他们本已订婚，莉塔搬进了他们的新家。他们一起在那幢外墙漆成淡蓝色的房子里住了三个月。他花了一个下午收拾她的遗物，打包放在阁楼上，我去的时候他正坐在餐桌前发呆，一动不动，好像这辈子再也不会开口说哪怕一个字。玻璃窗灰蒙蒙的，让我想起莉塔和我在学校里的时候。

她那时候也老这样一声不响地坐着。

我杵在门口看他，忒修斯连头也没有抬。

他坐了一会儿，终于起身从抽屉里翻出一个相框。里面是我和莉塔的合影。我们穿着公学的制服，两个人都在笑。

“你或许想要留着它。”

我接过来，看了又看。

那时我考上H大，面试很难，我通过了，也觉不可思议。我和莉塔在那之后就没有了联系，她选择抓住一些有实感的东西，抓住了忒修斯，我毫不怀疑这个选择的正确，如果没有那场意外，她应该能按照自己的方式幸福。

我看着她，笑容满面，尚还不知横在她面前舛测的命运。

是不是从那时起，母亲就已经预感到她会失去他？

她的大儿子，坚硬，不懂得弯折，他的世界是由规规矩矩的四方形组成的，莉塔的死拆走了房屋的承重柱，她是清醒而明白的，知道自己注定失去他。所以她那时恳求我不要离开，实在是恳求我不要离开她。

我发现我说不出话来。忒修斯，我没有为他的死流一滴眼泪，甚至还恨他，恨他选择了放弃，留给我一片废墟，恨他死在我前面。假如我也死了，母亲怎么办？

不过，忒休斯一定很庆幸自己逃掉了敷油礼和临终祷告，天主的恩赐和赦罪只会冒犯他。没有人觉得莉塔的死是他的过错，只有他自己一个人固执地要把这份沉重的罪责日夜背负。

今晚我来守夜。我支开牧师，对母亲说，你去休息吧。

她点点头，消失在螺旋楼梯的尽头。于是这里只剩我一个人，和满院苍茫暮色。

停灵时我还在飞机上，献香和祷告已经行完。于是我念了几段经文，作为仪式的一部分，其实只是为了安慰母亲。

一开始我还能辨认出自己背的是玫瑰经和慈悲串经，后来我倚着墙壁，已经不知道自己在说什么。虔诚与我和忒休斯都没什么缘分。所以我想假如后半夜我实在熬不住睡了过去，他应该也不会生气。

壁龛里摆着圣母像，平日里是合拢的，现下木匣的双门敞开，露出镶了金箔的画框。我从抽屉里翻出几只木盒，里面装着乳香和没药。香盒还是温热。我清扫余灰，又添满了矿石。

不久，天将明亮，我迷迷糊糊感觉自己睡了过去，不太久，一个完整的梦都没有做完，门廊里传来的脚步声就让我清醒过来。

人们帮忙把那方空灵柩抬上马车。车夫戴着鸭舌帽，神色倦怠。马车走得很慢，几乎过了一个钟头，我们才终于将忒休斯下葬。他的同事来了一些，见了我们，都上前来说一些安慰的话。我坚持了一会儿，终于还是往人群边缘走去，奥利弗匆匆忙忙赶来，他的制服都没来得及换下。他认出了我。

我想远离那些虚浮矫饰的表演，于是有意和他攀谈。奥利弗是忒休斯在警局的同事，他们关系不错，下班后常一起去洛德拉大饭店的酒吧间喝酒。他听说我在I大读哲学，问我是否选了邓布利多教授的课。

我顿了一下，并不掩饰我的惊讶。

他可有名了。那人拂了拂额发，滔滔不绝地讲了下去。在我们学校里，你是不爱打听校园传说，阿不思·邓布利多在H大可算得上风云人物。他学术能力很强，本科就发了两篇重要刊物的文章，是通讯作者。不过他也够惨的，妹妹是个……他指指自己的脑袋，把母亲生生逼疯，小时候她被小男孩欺负，他父亲打抱不平，下手狠了，现在还在马歇尔西关着呢。

父亲入狱，阿不思是长兄，自然就得承担起照顾家庭的责任，可怜他才华横溢，本科毕业后本来想和多吉环游世界，结果家中变故，妹妹犯病，竟然杀死了母亲，又把刀捅进自己的胸腔。他弟弟又是个不成器的，成天和山羊为伍，在葬礼上对阿不思拳脚相加，打断了他的鼻子。这一下他的计划完全泡汤了，还和情人闹翻，阿不福思将这件事完全归罪与他，认为是他疏于对家庭和妹妹的照顾……

我一时默然，想不到该回什么话，好在那位满腹新闻的朋友善解人意，自顾自说下去，也不觉冷场。

哎，真弄人，他那时就想走，但导师惜才，想留他读完博士。是啊，读完博士，顺理成章留校任教，凭他的才学，不用等到他们学院的老顽固们退下才能拿professor，说不定就破格多给一个名额，这也不是没可能。待他做了faculty member，他导师后继有人，也能安安心心退休。谁知道他一心想走，博士论文答辩完，宿舍里就空了，连学位证都是邮寄过去，地址留的是大洋彼岸的I大，我寻思着能不能和美国的同事打听点消息，没想到他那老情人乐队玩了几年，竟然跑回学校也做起了教授。

你在哪里，有见过没有？哼，浪荡子。我就知道德国佬没什么好东西。

他颇忿忿不平，我听着觉得好笑。我告诉他我并不知道还有这么一个人。

格林德沃啊，我的老天。有姑娘追他从欧洲大陆追到北美，我朋友一提起他就牙痒。他终于发现场合有些不妥，讪讪地笑了笑，我摇摇头，牧师已经将仪式道具准备周全。

“我不知道。”我低声说。“我对这些一无所知。”

来的人并不多。葬礼弥撒令我昏昏欲睡。

想象：你很年轻。你所知甚少，因此无所畏惧。你渴望战争，你渴望离开你的家乡。它贫瘠的土地和单调的风景让你快要疯掉，战争载着你驶向远方，未知的一切都是新鲜的挑战。

然后他将死亡的间奏从战场上带了回来，那旋律无孔不入的穿透了他支离破碎的灵魂。

是绝望让他走向毁灭的道路吗？还是那些如山峦积压在他肩上的、不容言说的秘密？

七年前，我刚进入公学，失手打碎了一面镜子。老一辈的人还相信碎掉的镜子会带来七年的厄运。那个潮湿沉闷的下午，忒休斯从校长办公室里出来，眼神担忧而疲惫，他看着我，让我感到恐惧，仿佛他那双眼已经洞悉了我的命运。

也许我根本不该认识莉塔，不应该在那间落满灰尘的旧教室睡着，这样我们就不会亲近，我也不会为她掩饰那件过错而退学，这样也不会在几年后的海滩上认出她，使她与忒休斯相识。

“你不必这么做。”她若有所思地看着我，被狐狸咬伤的同学现在还在圣耶茨医院躺着。

“我没有试图拯救你，我没有那么伟大。”

“那最好。”她讥笑道，“我差点以为你和别人没有什么不同。”

“你是个怪胎，斯卡曼德。”

“你母亲一定很后悔生了你。”

“你知道吗，这一切都是你自找的。灾难喜欢寻找你这样的人。”

“你在想什么？”

停下。

“你把你自己看作一件脆弱的物品，就像一只关在笼子里的受伤小鸟。”

我没有。

“是的，你很虚弱，你的问题在于，你既无法掌控你的头脑，也没法控制自己的身体。你的灵魂无与伦比地想离开肉身，那一天会到来的，而你在它到来之前还会一事无成。”

“忒休斯的死是你的错。你本该成为他的支柱。”

我感到无法呼吸。我伸出双臂，在空中无力地挥舞着，像是要抓住什么。我从一数到十，但这已经没用了，从L城海滩回来后，那种症状很长时间没有在我身上复发。

我有些发晕，支撑不住自己。这时我突然想起某个晚上，我发了疯似的跑出宿舍，想要回到那片海滩上，让汹涌的浪潮彻底将我淹没，然而我路过邓布利多的办公室，发现窗子里，灯光还是亮着的。

我坐在草地上看那盏灯，一想到伊斯特伯恩我就哭了。我在窗子下坐了很久，直到那灯光变得暗淡，一个模糊的人影在窗边一闪而过，最后终于熄灭。


End file.
